


[Podfic of] i dreamed of you at nighttime

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner is pumped to be rooming by himself after five years with Tazer. Only then shit gets weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] i dreamed of you at nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> All hail to [Fishpatrol](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com) for creating a beautiful cover for me!
> 
> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1dhpz3y) [19 MB] ||| [m4b](http://bit.ly/Nn4LBx) [19 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 40:15

**Streaming:**  



End file.
